Sagin Academy for the Special
by lovethanfight
Summary: May and Drew have been partners for a long time. When May is sent to help Drew with his undercover job at Sagin Academy, she finds herself training students for a war, falling in love, and fixing her family. Yeah, easy. Contestshipping. Please R


**Hi! Here's the first chapter of the rewrite of Sagin/EHTD. Thank you to DisasterButterfly and Crescent Rose for reviewing my author's note, and Silver Winged Maiden and Catrina7077 for following :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

A male and a female arrived, arm-in-arm, at an arched door decorated with white lights. It was a fancy dance celebrating Dawn Berlitz's birthday. Quickly, without discussion, the two split up and went to separate parts of the room.

May Maple, also known as White Rose, walked towards the bar. Her white dress easily blended in with everybody else's clothes, but her aura definitely attracted a generous amount of people.

On the dance floor was Drew Hayden, who was effortlessly more popular, dancing around multiple girls, who hung on to every noise that came out of his mouth.

Of course, they weren't here to just waltz and flirt. No, the waltzing and flirting had a purpose. To take the small details everybody else knew and piece it together.

Exactly half an hour after arriving, May managed to escape the endless amount of gentlemen who wanted to talk or dance with her. She waited outside the room, on a balcony, staring into the sky. Waiting for her partner to come out was something that she's been used to for years. Apparently, the girls who wore high heels and dresses were too much for him to handle.

May heard footsteps behind her, and instantly knew that it was her partner.

"So quickly? I thought I taught you better than this?" the teasing voice was relaxing and familiar, but she couldn't help but shiver a little. "I can't believe you let them let you escape so easily."

"Well, I don't like talking to people," she replied, turning around to face him and stick her tongue out childishly.

"You talk a lot for someone who hates talking to people."

She frowned. "Shut up, Drew."

"Ouch. That's harsh, even for you," Drew mocked, but tossed her a red rose. It was a strange way of apologizing if he went too far.

She easily caught the thornless flower, and twirled it between her fingers before asking, "Did they tell you anything?"

"They weren't even listening. They just kept staring," he shrugged. "You?"

May tried to keep a blush from appearing when he reached out and began to play with her hair. "The bartender told me that he counted, um, three people who weren't invited. He was the one who invited them in, but too many were coming in at once, so he just counted them. Sixty-seven guests are here. Seventy were invited and six couldn't make it. Then there's the two us."

Drew stared at her in amusement, still twirling her hair. "It's kinda hot when you talk like that."

"Shut up," she mumbled, her cheeks burning. "We have to find Apple."

They didn't know his name, so during breakfast, they named him Apple. All they knew about him was that he was insane and loved animals, so they spent the entire week playing a dangerous version of Hide-and-Seek with him.

May and Drew left the balcony, ending up in the middle of the stairs. If they went downstairs, they would be back at the party.

"Upstairs," Drew said.

May nodded in agreement. "The bad guys are always upstairs."

* * *

They caught Apple. Finally. After tying him up and giving an anonymous tip to the police, they headed home. They lived well for two spoiled teenagers with no official jobs or family to support them. The people supporting them are affectionately nicknamed 'Mother' and 'Dad,' but in public they are Frank and Cissa Borchet.

They lived in a beautifully painted apartment, alone. A boy and a girl living by themselves wasn't exactly approved (since Cissa and Mr. Borchet were always out of the country), but they've been raised in the same house anyways. They could control themselves. Most of the time.

May immediately kicked her heels off and went to the kitchen, not bothering to change out of her ripped dress. Who knew that Apple would have knives?

Drew fell on the couch and was about to fall asleep, suit and all, but May just had to remind him that his Winter Break ended today. So he spent another thirty minutes packing up his hair products.

The next morning, Drew was nowhere to be seen, and his suitcases weren't there either, so May assumed that he already moved back into his dorm at his school.

But she wasn't alone, fortunately, because a few days at night, Cissa and Mr. Borchet were back from somewhere in Europe. But that didn't mean it was good.

Their return came with bad news.

Mr. Borchet (or, as she liked to call him, Dad) dismissed Cissa and told her to pack May's bags.

"Next week, I will send you to Sagin Academy, Drew's school," he said. "I don't know how much you know, so I'll explain everything thoroughly. All the students they have special... gifts. Not like you, of course. They only have one or two characters instead of the multiple ones you, or Drew possess."

He handed her a thin, white binder and folder. She opened the binder, noticing the school handbook and a map. There was also a basic review of everything that they would need to know about the types of characters/powers and teachers.

The folder had lots of paper that she wouldn't ever get to reading. Mr. Borchet knew thatso he summarized it.

"The second page tells you about the Ludovic, named after Grey Ludovic, the founder of their school. Their goal is to collect as many characters as they can and use it to control our region. I'm afraid that their goal is a little larger than just our region, though. The process of taking a person's powers is a little too much for them to handle. They will become extremely disfigured, paralyzed, and some have even turned insane. In most cases, they don't live."

May nodded as he continued. "Sagin is one of the three schools that have people with characters. One school has already 'retreated,' sending its students back to their homes and making sure that none of them can be detected. The other school, unfortunately, is where this operation started. Most of the school has joined in willingly, while the rest were used in the Ludovic's plot. Some were able to escape and they are residing in Sagin Academy."

"Oh. Why not Drew?" she asked.

Mr. Borchet cringed, looking as though he just remembered something. "We need both of you. It's pretty serious."

May nodded. "Okay. Does he know though?"

"The principal should have talked to him. Now, go to bed. Cissa will pack everything you need."

* * *

The car ride was silent, except for the music that blared from the radio. It was early in the morning, but the sun was already peeking out and casting the clouds away.

"Make it quieter," Mr. Borchet warned. "We're almost there."

May turned the knob to make the volume lower, then waited as the car slowed down to a stop in front of a magnificent, golden gate.

She reluctantly left the car and opened the trunk to grab her bags. Mr. Borchet led her through the gate, and she couldn't help but be amazed at the campus.

Magnificent plants grew around a fountain and rare flowers were growing in neat bunches. Everything was carefully placed and intricately made; she could see the designs blending in with the building. Even the ground sparkled. Students were talking and studying under the giant, shady trees. Some walked in multiple directions to their next class.

They walked a short walk to a building. It looked like a giant, old jewelry with a roof. 'Principal' was beautifully etched into the wood, next to the door.

"Welcome!" the principal greeted. "I'm Principal Oak, and you are White Rose?"

"Call me May," she replied cheerfully, convincing herself that school wouldn't be too bad. She'd get to do normal people stuff without being in constant danger.

He smiled at her before greeting Mr. Borchet. "Nice to meet you again, Frank. I apologize, but I haven't gotten the chance to see Drew. He's all over the place."

"No problem. May can handle it."

"May, I would like to thank you for doing such a thing for us. It's a little surprising, though, that a couple of sixteen-year-olds are some of the best spies in the world."

She blushed at his words, but before she could say anything, Mr. Borchet asked for her things.

"Oh, of course," the principal said. "Just wait a moment for me to get it."

He disappeared to another room, and when he came back, May received her schedule, a key to her dorm, and an ID.

"I made sure that the schedule is exactly like your partner. The dorms, well, the genders are usually separated, but I made an exception," he explained.

May smiled and thanked him politely.

"Now, hurry along. Classes start in just a few minutes."

They exited the room, only seeing students disappeared as they enter their classrooms. Mr. Borchet walked her to the dorm. "Remember to update me on what happened."

"I will," she promised.

"Don't get into trouble."

"Sure, Dad."

"We're in public. You can't call me that," he said, despite the fact that almost no one was around. The dorm was a small house near a forest.

"Sorry," she grinned, then added, "Dad."

He chuckled. "I'll see you later, May. And remember, don't tell anyone."

"Bye!" she gave him a quick hug before entering her dorm-house. She barely glanced at anything. Instead she threw her bags down and changed into her uniform.

Defense was her first class. It sounded easy enough; she learned to defend herself when she was a kid, courtesy of Cissa and Mr. Borchet.

She walked to the class, taking a deep breath before entering. She was nervous. It was her first time since preschool since she's gone to a school to learn. May smoothed down her skirt before yanking the door open. The class stared at her, not expecting a new student. The teacher's voice died down as May nervously shuffled in.

A woman sat in a desk at the front of the classroom, the only desk. Everyone stood in two groups on each side of the room, separated with white tape. She caught Drew's gaze. His surprise quickly melted and he gave her a slight smirk.

The woman didn't even glance at her, but said, "May Maple, is it? And your character is changing colors and shapes. I'm Mrs. Riel. Get over here." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, Mrs. Maple, the principal tells me that this is your first year, correct?" Mrs. Riel sneered.

May nodded. Did this woman hate her already?

"Is your mouth sewn shut?" the teacher snapped. "How did you even get in an advanced class? Especially with _that_ power?"

She did. She hated May.

"Someone in group one will have to move to group two," Mrs. Riel announced, giving May a look close to a glare before turning to class, expecting an answer.

Luckily for May, someone volunteered. Unluckily for May, she hated the volunteer more than Mrs. Riel hated her.

"I'll be her partner," a brown-haired boy walked to the front of the group on the left. He shot her a smug smile. May can't wait to punch it off.

"Gary Oak will be your partner then," Mrs. Riel said. "He'll explain everything to you and won't go easy on you, no matter how advanced he is. Afterwards, as a tradition, you two will have to fight. Since this is an advanced class," she added the last sentence, contempt dripping from her mouth.

May's face stayed emotionless, but her eyes stabbed Gary furiously. She can't believe no one told her about this thing, er, him.

Gary led her to a closet in the back.

"Hello May. Nice to see you again," he said.

"Wish I could say the same, but I feel like vomiting when I see your face," May replied.

Gary chuckled, somehow finding her amusing. He opened the closet, revealing a lot of weapons. "Choose one."

She eyed them suspiciously. "What for?"

"Practice, Einstein," he gestured to the other students, who were already attacking each other, or on the other side, a dummy. "The weapon you choose will be the only weapon you can use in this class."

"Oh." The closet had guns, swords, bows, and so much more. All of them had some type of print on them, marking them as Sagin's property.

"Here," Gary sighed, shoving a dagger at her. They didn't like each other, but they've worked together before and they knew each other well.

May hated to admit it, but the dagger fit her perfectly. She took off the black sheath to see the blade, polished so much that it showed her reflection. The handle was white and designed with sapphires. May fell in love.

"Okay," she said, tearing her gaze away from the blade.

Gary led her to the second group, the one fighting with another person. "We have to spar first, then we'll fight for real in front of everybody, you know, without killing anyone. We only have five minutes."

May took her place across from Gary, dagger in hand. He pulled out a sword. It was an unfair arrangement, since the dagger was meant for short-distance, but the situation was familiar to both of them.

They sparred for five minutes. It was boring and May was just dodging and poking out her knife every so often. She could feel Mrs. Riel watching her disapprovingly.

Once the time was up, their teacher announced, "Attention! Gary, you and your partner will start your battle now. Step up to the front. Serene, come here. Serene will start you off."

They walked to the middle instead, where all the students encircled them. Most of them were cheering and rooting for Gary, yelling things like "Don't go easy on her," or letting out a strangled "Go Gary!"

Some were quiet, glancing at May in disappointment. She heard them commenting on how Gary would never lose against a girl like her, which made her clench her teeth and angrily pull out her weapon. Her anger was not unnoticed; they started to pick on her ability to control her emotions.

The rest stayed silent and observing, including Drew, who winked at her. She blushed furiously, as always, then quickly turned to face Gary.

"You're a little red," he called out. Is he really doing this in front of so many people? May decided to not respond with words. Instead, she will tie him to a tree branch, upside-down, and beat him in this fight.

"Start!" a girl's voice, Serene, called out. At the corner of her eye, May could see her pressing a button on a timer.

They locked eyes, refusing to moving them away.

_Rules?_ she sent a message in her head to Drew.

_Powers are allowed, and you win by vote of the judges._

Judges? May kept her eyes on Gary, but moved so that she could see the three people closest to her. The timer girl and Mrs. Riel stood beside them. She didn't have time to fully look at them, but she noticed that Drew moved to the front as well.

Gary lunged first, and they were swept into a familiar dance. She knew all his moves, he knew all of hers. They weren't even thinking; they already knew how it would go.

Then the ground beneath May started to move, like an earthquake. She stumbled, dropping her dagger, and Gary held his sword underneath her chin. So she countered by changing the wall's colors, making them move in waves and coloring them bright enough to give him a headache.

He stepped back for a moment, giving himself time to adjust his eyes. She took that time to disarm and flip him over. With his sword in her hand, she pointed it to his chest.

"End!" Serene's voice cut through the air.

As soon as she said it, May felt something. Giant waves crashed her head. She froze in her spot, literally unable to move. She couldn't see anything but blurry colors, and she couldn't hear anything at all.

"That means we're finished, May, unless you're here to stab me," Gary said, carefully getting into a sitting position. But his voice sounded like an echo; she could barely understand him.

May took multiple short breaths, and slowly stepped back, but the colors flashed faster and now she could hear a heartbreaking scream. She heard someone yell her name, but it sounded distant. Her knees started to shake, and she stumbled backwards into someone's arms. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Everything turned black.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you wish that I never ever made a rewrite? Or are you super glad? Tell me in a review! (Read that in an enthusiastic narrator voice)**

**I really do need feedback though. I need to know if people are still reading this.**

**The next chapter will talk more about how Gary and May know each other, it will have more characters, etc. Thank you!**


End file.
